


Ode to Luke's Award Ceremony Outfit

by evilmouse



Series: Odes to Luke [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Heroes are Sexy, Medals are Sexy, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, That smile is sexy too...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse
Summary: With or without that yellow jacket, this look deserves a sonnet.





	Ode to Luke's Award Ceremony Outfit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLCtheBookWorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/gifts).



Few sights may strike the heart with passion’s blow  
Like vision clad in black, yellow, and brown  
Transformation of Rebellion's hero  
Yavin’s savior, deserving of renown 

Dream-inspiring black boots of polished shine  
Valiant shoulders sun-draped by jacket’s puff  
Infinite pornographic thoughts are mine  
'Tis piteous to hide a bod so buff 

Adorn that dauntless chest with circled gold  
Such fine costume doth appetence peddle  
Reward the pilot’s deeds so brave and bold  
Erotic purpose courts well-hung medal

Skywalker’s form infused with roguish style  
Fain would I have Luke don naught but that smile

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Luke Skywalker (two days after Empire Day)!!! 
> 
> [KLCtheBookWorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm) requested this in a comment so here it is!


End file.
